


How i can go on?

by Naquar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: 1987 John incontra Freddie e...





	How i can go on?

How I can go on? 

Capitolo 1 : Leave me alone

L’ultimo giorno, Freddie e John avevano litigato, in modo piuttosto aspro.  
Appariva un po' strano.  
Nonostante le personalità fossero molto differenti tra loro, cioè, Freddie amava mettersi in mostra, era iperattivo come non mai, mentre John era l'esatto contrario: un tipo tranquillo, prendeva le cose con una certa calma, in qualche modo erano riusciti a trovare parecchi punti di contatto per via di un unico punto, in comune, la timidezza.  
“Basta lasciami in pace, John” aveva urlato Freddie, prima di sbattere la porta con forza, lasciando un po’ attoniti gli altri colleghi.  
“Brian vallo a cercare”  
Brian May, il compassato chitarrista, soffocò un moto di stizza.  
Perché diavolo cercavano di rifilargli a forza, la parte del paciere? Non potevano lasciare che l'altro sbollisse semplicemente la rabbia?  
“Eddai, solo per questa volta” lo pregò Roger, in tono non troppo convincente.  
John taceva, ma si notava a mezzo miglio di distanza che era preoccupato per Freddie, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Il bassista non amava esternare i propri sentimenti.  
“John perché non ci vai tu?” chiese Brian, cercando di rigirare il problema al compagno.  
Era stato lui a cominciare la discussione poi sfociata in un brutto litigio, quindi gli spettava il gravoso compito di andarlo a cercare.  
“Allora?”  
“Meglio di no, potrebbero darsele di santa ragione” s'intromise Roger, soffocando una risatina.  
“Ha parlato quello tanto maturo” sbuffò John, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Quindi vacci tu, mio caro” concluse Roger, ignorando l'insulto del bassista.  
2 contro 1.  
Brian borbottò qualcosa d'incomprensibile, prima di uscire. Aveva perso su tutta la linea.  
La ricerca iniziò.  
Domandò ad un paio di tecnici se avessero visto il baffuto cantante, la risposta fu negativa.  
Fece un rapido controllo in giro per il corridoio, i vari uffici, senza trovare nulla.  
Sconsolato, il chitarrista lanciò un lungo sospiro e mentalmente si segnò che doveva dare una bella lezione a quei due disgraziati e anche Freddie non l'avrebbe passata liscia.  
Rimaneva un ultimo posto dove controllare, pensò Brian passandosi una mano fra i capelli ricci.  
La terrazza.  
Sperò che almeno fosse lì.  
Veloce come un fulmine, prese l'ascensore e dopo un paio di rampe di scale, che le sue lunghe gambe gli permisero di percorrere rapidamente, raggiunse la meta.  
Si sentì immensamente sollevato, quando lo vide: Freddie fumava nervosamente, mentre guardava  
il panorama sotto di lui.  
“Freddie” lo chiamò il chitarrista.  
Il cantante tirò una boccata di fumo, prima di girarsi.  
“Cosa vuoi?” gli chiese in tono acido, non molto felice che qualcuno venisse a disturbarlo.  
“Vieni di sotto, dobbiamo parlare” rispose Brian, spazientito.  
“Ti hanno mandato loro due, vero?”  
Colto nel segno, Brian s'irrigidì: alle volte, Freddie sapeva essere sin troppo perspicace...  
“Senti, non ho alcuna intenzione di starmene ad aspettarti per l'eternità, come un cretino” esclamò il chitarrista.  
“Posso finire sta' cazzo di sigaretta, prima?”  
Brian alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Trascorsero almeno cinque minuti buoni. Brian, per un lungo attimo, lo osservò di sottecchi.  
Nascondeva qualcosa, questo era sicuro e soprattutto non voleva vedere John, il quale aveva sollevato una questione che Freddie voleva tenere nascosta.  
“Freddie si può sapere, che ti succede?”  
Il cantante gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta, per poi schiacciarlo sotto il tacco della scarpa. Forse stava ignorando la domanda? O prendendo tempo per trovare una risposta?  
“Prima di tutto, giurami che non lo dirai agli tre, non voglio che sappiano niente. Se lo fai, ti rapo a zero”  
Brian annuì, afferrandosi d'istinto i suoi riccioli per proteggerli alla scherzosa minaccia.  
Freddie sorrise brevemente.  
“Sono stanco, Brian. Credo che in me, cominci a esserci qualcosa che non vada, non lo so” confessò Freddie, sospirando.  
Il chitarrista aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa.  
“Oh, adesso non cominciare” lo fermò Freddie, considerando chiuso l’argomento.  
Brian gli posò una mano spalla. Se non voleva confidarsi pazienza.  
“Andiamo di sotto, dobbiamo discutere”

John tornò, da Veronica e dai suoi figli.  
Finalmente, aveva deciso che doveva cercare di stare con loro più spesso, perché prima di tutto era un marito e padre, prima ancora di essere il bassista dei Queen, giusto?  
Soprattutto, lo capì, quando vide sua moglie, mentre leggeva una storia ai due gemelli, mentre Joshua schiacciava un pisolino nel suo letto.  
Ma una piccola parte di lui, continuava a ricordargli il litigio con Freddie.  
Quale tasto doloroso, aveva toccato, magari inavvertitamente? Cosa nascondeva? Era stanco ma di cosa?  
Le domande gli frullavano nella mente e più cercava di darsi una spiegazione del comportamento di Freddie, meno ci riusciva.  
A distrarlo da quei pensieri, fu suo figlio Cameron che gli stava tirando insistentemente la manica.  
John chinò il capo. Allungò una mano e gli scompigliò i capelli castani.  
“Papà non dovevamo finire di costruire i binari per il treno?” gli domandò Cameron, fissandolo con i suoi occhi scuri.  
“Molto bene, piccola peste finiamo il lavoro”  
“Pa' non sono un bambino di due anni” gli ricordò l'altro.  
In fondo, non erano male poi prendersi due anni di pausa per staccare un po’ la spina, rifletté John, senza smettere di sorridere.  
Poi accantonò quei pensieri e seguì Cameron, in salone.

Capitolo 2: The call

“Pronto? Ciao Jim, sì sto bene. Mio marito è qui, te lo passo”  
Veronica non fu per niente contenta, di quella telefonata di lavoro e conoscendo suo marito, sapeva che non si sarebbe sottratto ai suoi doveri.  
Aveva già trascorso, così tanto tempo a girare il mondo con i Queen e la sua famiglia dove l’aveva lasciata?  
Seccata, gli passò la cornetta.  
John, un po’ ansioso, ascoltò quello che Jim doveva dirgli.  
“Ascolta, Freddie mi ha chiesto di te” annunciò Jim, in modo telegrafico.  
“Perché?”  
“Sta lavorando, con quella famosa soprana, la signora Montserrat Caballé e ha bisogno della tua collaborazione”  
John non disse nulla. Il cuore gli fece un piccolo salto nel petto.  
“Pronto John, ci sei ancora?” chiese Jim, dall’altro capo del filo.  
“Sì, dimmi il resto…”  
Così si misero d’accordo, su dove, quando incontrarsi.  
Un saluto veloce, John riappese.  
“Vado a prepararti la valigia” annunciò Veronica arrabbiata e sparì dalla cucina.

Capitolo 3: John meets Freddie 

Jim prima aiutò John, a scaricare i bagagli all'albergo, prima di andare a Montreux.  
John aveva scambiato qualche parola con lui poi si era messo fumare preso dalla tensione.  
Eppure, non si vedevano solo da un anno e mezzo…perché tutto questo nervoso? Si domandò, sbuffando.  
Il manager fece un mezzo sorriso.  
“Uhm…guarda che ti mangia mica. Fred è sempre Fred” osservò Jim.  
“Guarda che lo so” rispose John, preso in contropiede.  
“Non ti arrabbiare e rilassati, non ti prenderà a schiaffi non appena ti vede”  
“Jim?”  
John non era proprio dell'umore giusto per essere preso in giro.  
“Continua a guidare, per favore”  
“Uhm...siamo suscettibili, eh?” lo prese in giro Jim, senza smettere di ridacchiare. Poi all'ennesima occhiata del bassista, il manager decise (saggiamente) di rimanere in silenzio.  
Arrivarono a destinazione, verso le cinque del pomeriggio.  
“Ah, quanto è noiosa Montreux” si lamentava Freddie, non amava la tranquillità del paesaggio, lui così abituato alla movida notturna e a rimorchiare più gente possibile.  
Jim parcheggiò l'auto nel vialetto.  
Peter Freestone l'assistente di Freddie, venne incontro loro, pochi minuti dopo.  
Era in forma smagliante e non sembrava molto sorpreso di vederli.  
Jim e John furono lieti, che Peter non domandasse gli esiti del viaggio, si limitò a stringere amichevolmente la mano.  
“Io vado, altre cose mi aspettano” annunciò Jim con un lungo sospiro.  
“Oh, le scartoffie qualche volta ci finirai seppellito dentro”  
“Questa è una vendetta?”  
“Per cosa?” domandò incuriosito Peter.  
“Non ha fatto che prendermi in giro per tutto il viaggio” rispose John, con disinvoltura, ma in realtà sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra.  
Jim si congedò velocemente, con un sorrisetto ironico stampato sulle labbra.  
Peter e John entrarono.  
Il bassista si sentiva come se fosse seduto su un cespuglio di rovi.  
“Rilassati” si disse, ma i muscoli del suo corpo rimasero rigidi come un'asse di legno.  
Phoebe lo accompagnò in sala di registrazione.  
Ed eccolo lì.  
Concentratissimo con penna e fogli di carta, in cerca di qualche ispirazione, seduto al tavolo.  
“Freddie...” lo chiamò Peter.  
Il cantante alzò lo sguardo.  
“Oh grazie Phoebe...ciao John” disse Freddie con un mezzo sorriso.  
John alzò meccanicamente la mano in una specie di saluto.  
Freddie s'alzò dalla sedia.  
“Uhm...scusate se non sono uscito ma stavo scrivendo, John accomodati”  
Il bassista sedette con la schiena fin troppo dritta, sentiva i palmi delle mani sudare.  
“Freddie io vado a dar da mangiare ai gatti” annunciò Peter, decidendo di squagliarsela all'ultimo minuto.  
Non l'aveva notato prima, pensò ingenuamente John, glielo chiese su due piedi.  
Di fatti, aveva visto che qualcosa non andava...  
“Freddie che fine hanno i tuoi baffi?”  
Il cantante che stava chiacchierando amabilmente con l'assistente, girò la testa.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa.  
“Li ho tagliati, ma cosa questo cosa c'entra...?”  
“Ah, no niente tu giravi di solito con quella specie di look stile clone gay o roba del genere...” commentò John in tono puramente casuale.  
Peter si morse un labbro per non mettersi a ridere.  
Freddie alzò un sopracciglio e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito dopo.  
John stava prendendo in giro Freddie...senza farlo apposta, era fatto così alle volte.  
“Ma cosa centra questo?”  
“Nulla, nulla” farfugliò John, rendendosi conto dell'errore.  
“Ah, sarà meglio...”  
L'assistente s'allontanò, dove finalmente poté sfogare la sua risata.  
“Allora...come te la cavi, Deaky?”  
“Io? Oh, come al solito... i figli crescono, le solite cose” rispose John con una stretta di spalle.  
“Santo Cielo, mi sembra di sentir parlare mia nonna, su con la vita!” replicò Freddie, con uno dei suoi soliti slanci di energia.  
John vide qualcosa baluginare negli occhi del cantante, subito dopo. Un po' tristezza forse?  
“Spero che non ti abbia seccato la mia chiamata” disse all'improvviso Freddie.  
“No e tu...come stai?”  
La domanda rimase sospesa per aria.  
Freddie sbatté le palpebre lentamente. S'umettò le labbra.  
“Sì, direi che sto abbastanza bene, sì....è da un anno e mezzo che non ci vediamo, tu non sei cambiato, vero?”  
“Freddie, sono già stato classificato in diversi modi, quindi ti ringrazierei se la piantassi” disse laconico John.  
“Uh-uh, e sei rimasto alquanto suscettibile”  
Il bassista sbuffò.  
“Ok, ok passando ad argomenti seri...ho bisogno del tuo aiuto: come sai, sto lavorando con la soprano Montserrat Caballè e ho bisogno di qualche arrangiamento per una canzone con il tuo basso” spiegò Freddie e John notò di nuovo qualcosa.  
Sì, Freddie sembrava cambiato per certi versi.  
Non aveva mai perso la sua verve, ma sembrava come dire che fosse più calmo ma anche stanco.   
“Come s'intitola la canzone?”  
“How I can go on? Non è bellissima?”  
Ma cosa voleva dire?  
John s'asciugò i palmi delle manu sudati sui pantaloni.  
“Hai presente quando ti accorgi di essere arrivato ad un certo punto, anzi lo hai superato? Ma tu vuoi ancora esserci...tu cosa proveresti a fare?”  
John in quell'istante capì.  
Qualcosa stava cambiando, sicuro e forse dove stava andando il destino?

Capitolo 4: Il significato delle tue parole

“Su...superare il limite?”  
“Già”  
John sbatté velocemente le palpebre.  
“Tu cosa faresti John?”domandò Freddie, all'improvviso.  
“Io? Lo sai bene che non amo filosofeggiare” replicò John sulla difensiva.  
“Eddai, non può rispondermi?”  
“Ok...io cercherei anche...boh…di spingermi oltre...fin dove posso, la stessa cosa che faresti tu”  
Freddie scoppiò a ridere.  
“Rimangono solo le parti di parti di basso da arrangiare, se vuoi puoi iniziare anche domani mattina”  
“Per me va bene”  
Freddie s’alzò dalla sedia.  
Attaccò la canzone…How I can go on?  
Il testo parlava di un uomo che anche se ferito e additato, avrebbe trovato qualcuno che ancora credesse in lui e gli sarebbe rimasto accanto anche quando sarebbero scese le tenebre, che lo avrebbe confortato e reso forte; qualcuno che lo avrebbe ascoltato, nonostante i sogni e i ricordi fossero scivolati via e nessuno li avrebbe ritrovati da nessuna parte.  
Una lacrima solcò la guancia del bassista.  
Una bellissima canzone, pensò.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, davvero una bellissima, un qualcosa che ti spingeva ad ascoltarla fino in fondo.  
“Comunque credo il tuo basso l’addolcirà un po’, non voglio che sia una cosa funerea” disse il cantante, con la sua solita aria da primadonna.  
“Signor Mercury sarò felice di lavorarci sopra” osservò John, sorridendo.  
Freddie si girò ad ammirare il lago, su cui l’acqua rifletteva i raggi del sole.  
“Molte grazie signor Deacon, ci vediamo poi”  
“Ci vediamo domani mattina” lo salutò, prima di uscire.  
John in camera, arrangiò le parti di basso.  
E la mattina dopo, si presentò di buona ora con il pezzo pronto.  
Entrarono in studio di registrazione.  
Freddie attaccò la canzone e John l'accompagnò con il basso, il cantante parve essere impressionato del cambiamento positivo della canzone.  
Emozioni, le voci stesse ed il suono dolcissimo del basso, si mescolarono tra loro, unendosi, senza lasciarsi mai più.  
Ma John decise che in cuor suo, che per una volta, l’avrebbe suonata solo per lui.  
Almeno per adesso.

FINE


End file.
